Unexplainable
by YamiHaruko
Summary: Seto slowly begins to realize that it's lonely at the top of the world when your only friends are a computer and the numbers of stocks tallying on the screen. But when something unexplainable happens, can they find comfort in being lonely together?


Author's Notes: This started out as the first entry I wrote for an rp on gaia with a friend. I liked it for some reason, so I tweaked it a lot, gave it an ending, and turned it into a oneshot. Odd pairing, I know; I never really explored too much of them in-depth because I like them both with other characters more, but I find I like it this a lot more than I first thought. Anyway, tell me what you think, please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I wish I did. Sexy men with lots of mansex. Yummy. :3

---

**Unexplainable**

_Seto Kaiba is a man of precedence. Wealth, stature, credibility. He has it all. With a blazing company dominating its way across Japan, amusements parks built in his name, not to mention all the fame of being a top duelist and his name a common household word, what else could a multi-billion dollar CEO possibly want out of life?_

_Maybe it's the way people cower out of his way on the street, admiring from a distance but never bold enough to interact. (It doesn't matter, Seto likes his seclusion. He likes his dominating power over people.) Maybe it's when Mokuba leaves to go play with his friends and even with the bustling of employees all around him, he feels alone in the crowded room. (Tch. He's too busy to form relationships with anyone. People are disposable regardless.) Or maybe it's those long nights at the office when the rest of the city settles into sleep with their companions and he is alone. (What's the point of going home? No one is waiting up for him, not even his younger brother.)_

_Yes, Seto Kaiba who has everything, knows everything, who is the epitome of success, has slowly begun to realize that it's lonely at the top of the world when your only friends are a computer and the numbers of stocks tallying on the screen._

Seto Kaiba really had no idea how he ended up here. For once, he acted on impulse. The sun was setting behind storm-clad skies and the chaos back at the office was infuriating; he just needed to escape for a minute (he made a mental note to fire some incompetent slackers when he got back). Sure, that was he reason for going to the park in the first place, but how he ended up standing here, staring at a white-haired man sleeping on a bench, was unexplainable.

This man was someone he knew indirectly, sort of. He was part of Yugi's geek squad. Hm. Seto considered that a moment, watching as the colors of darkened twilight played across the other's much too pale face. Something about the way the evening cast long shadows over the albino's skin made him seem ancient, dangerous, even with such a calm expression in his slumber. There was no way this was the Bakura Ryou that Yugi and his friendship cult hung around with. This man, this _being_ was someone completely different, no matter how striking the resemblance was to the feeble boy who always stood in the background.

He found himself enchanted in this man's face, a strange charge in the air that had nothing to do with the approaching storm. Seto isn't one to believe in all that hocus-pocus magic nonsense; he's been saying that for years, but as he stands here, glacial eyes locked onto this man who seems from a different world, he can feel his beliefs slipping, even before he can think twice about stopping it. There is something truly, genuinely _magical_ about this sleeping stranger in front of him, though he would never admit that out loud. He can barely admit it to himself. God, he is sleeping right? How would he explain himself if he was caught watching this man so intently?...

Ice-blue eyes drift over the worn features of Bakura-look-a-like's face once more before taking sharp notice of the sudden twitch pulling at the left corner of his lips. A string of curses fly through his head, knowing the other must sense him. Seto was quickly running through his escape options when his gaze was suddenly met with piercing dark eyes and he froze, unsure for once in his life as how to handle the situation. He sat up in one quick movement, now reclining on the bench as thunder rolled in from above, complimenting the strange, curious charge filling the space between them. It made his skin crawl.

The unruly man smirked, and it suited him, Seto thought offhandedly. Rain began falling now in harsh, unforgiving sheets of ice. It suddenly occurred to the young CEO how strange it was to feel so warm in such freezing weather. "See something you like?" The spirit inquired, an odd sound in his tone while he held back from chuckling. Desire instantly pulled at Seto as he gazed toward the soaking wet man before him and he felt a foreign twinge of heat in his lower abdomen. He couldn't quite help himself as his trademark smirk easily fell into place, and he was surprised to be practically grinning at the other's implication. "That depends," he began thoughtfully, the rain soaking him to the bone as he tilted his head slightly to the side in consideration, just to gauge the other's reaction, "Do I get a free trial period or does the package come with refunds?"

This time soaking wet, _delicious_ looking demon couldn't contain his laughter. It laced ominously with the roar of thunder. "When I'm through with you, 'refund' will no longer be apart of your vocabulary."

Seto Kaiba really had no idea how he ended up here. For once he acted on impulse. It resulted in a sporadic heartbeat and his limbs tangled with a half-stranger who was now resting soundly in his arms. The last few hours were a blur of claiming and tearing responses from one another, a euphoric pleasure Seto had never really experienced up until now. And as he lay there while sweat cooled against his skin and he felt uncomfortably sticky in far too many places, he couldn't help but stare at the white-haired man sleeping against his bare chest, and he still found it unexplainable as to how this happened.


End file.
